This disclosure relates in general to searching and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to an electronic search engine.
As value, use, access, and demand corresponding to information continue to increase, businesses demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. Companies are expected to compete to provide greater and greater levels of accuracy and more tailored service offerings. Companies configure and operate ever increasing numbers of computer systems to achieve this.
Searching for information with a computer can be frustrating. Effective searching in various areas can be difficult. There is a need for geo-aware services to provide fast and efficient access to information tailored to particular geographies.